Seth and Summer forever!
by little-ladyee
Summary: A pool party of sorts. Summer gets jealous when Seth is distracted. Followed by a sweet make-up and sex.


Seth glanced around. There were couples snogging everywhere. He spotted Ryan and Marissa at a corner sofa, Marissa almost clambering onto Ryan's lap as they played tonsil hockey. Where's Summer? He wondered.  
  
As if on cue, he heard Summer's voice. "Seth!" she called, and he turned around. His lips went dry again, as he took in her appearance. Her raven hair framed her face perfectly, and her green eyes shone at him. Her full lips looked exceptionally sultry today. His eyes flickered downwards—she was wearing a light pink sundress that stopped at her thighs. Her long bronzed legs peeking from the hem of her dress and the tantalizing cleavage that peeked from the scooping neckline of the dress was enough to make his mind go fuzzy. "Hey," he breathed as she came up to him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "You finally came," she said, "I was waiting for you." Seth's heart pumped at her words, he was barely taking in what she said, utterly mesmerized by her shining eyes and the beauty that was before him. "Yeah, well..." he replied. "You look beautiful tonight." He said honestly. A soft blush touched her cheeks. "Thanks. You like the dress?" Seth smiled, his eyes lingering on her bosom. "Of course. You look really good in it." Summer smiled up at him. Suddenly, Seth was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned, it was Lisa.  
  
"Oh, hey Lisa." He uttered, inwardly groaning. Lisa was clad only in a gold bikini top and tight white shorts, and she had a flirtatious smile on her face. Summer was going to get the wrong idea. Lisa snaked her arm around him, pulling him towards the patio. "Seth I was so bored without you," she cooed. Seth looked back desperately at Summer, who was left standing with an unexplainable expression on her beautiful face. "Lisa—wait," he said. Finally he managed to disentangle himself from her, but when he headed back into the house Summer was no where to be seen. "Dang," he cursed, his eyes searching the whole of the room for her brunette head. "Luke!" he called the host, who was surrounded by a gaggle of girls in bikinis, "you've seen Summer?" Luke nodded at the stairs. "She was heading upstairs last I saw," he slurred. Seth nodded his thanks and ascended the posh staircase two steps at a time.  
  
He opened the first door on his left, walking in on a half-dressed couple kissing passionately. They barely noticed his arrival and he slammed the door shut. He opened the next door, and there was Summer. "Summer," he said heavily, standing at the doorway. She headed for the door, refusing to look at him. "Go away," she uttered, trying to get past him. He easily blocked her, and as she tried to move forward he grasped her in his arms. "Summer, listen to me," he said, holding her tightly and pushing her back into the room—which was a huge bathroom. She struggled in his arms. "Let me go," she said angrily, her green eyes blazing. "Summer—please," Seth begged. "You're not even interested, and all the waiting I did, it was for noth-"  
  
Before Summer could finish her sentence, Seth pressed his lips onto hers, cutting her off. His lips moulded against her hungrily, hoping to pry her tight lips open. He pressed her writhing body against his, enveloping her small frame and pinning his body successfully over hers. She trembled, as his lips worked forcefully on hers, all his desire now flowing unkempt through his body as he felt her soft curves under him. Finally, finally, she stopped struggling and lay limp in his arms, allowing him to hold her and kiss her with a strong intensity. His lips worked against her full ones, till they finally responded. A satisfied sigh escaped Seth's lips as Summer's lips finally opened. He kissed her softly now, enjoying the feel of her warm lips against his. He sucked gently on hers as she responded eagerly now, her body pressing closer to his. Seth slowly inserted his tongue into her warm, wet mouth, gently probing. As tongue met tongue, something exploded inside Seth, his arms slipping down her curves to grip her hips, as they kissed fiercely, Summer responding with such heat that made Seth's mind go wild. Suddenly, his body was on fire as every part of his skin reacted to her soft body. His hands crept along her sides and he allowed his hot fingers to move across her breasts. They peaked at his very touch, her nipples now hard and taut under her dress. Summer moaned, her hands creeping under his shirt to feel his firm muscles along his back.  
  
"Oh God, Summer..." he uttered as they finally parted lips, him pulling back a little, trying to restrain the hormones that were rushing full forced through his body. "Summer, I'm sorry about just now." his eyes bored into her darkened ones as he whispered. "Oh, Seth..." she replied, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. His body still burning from their fiery kiss, his manhood hardened as her body melted into his perfectly. "Seth.... I need you," Summer said softly, as she pressed up towards him. "Summer, are you sure you want this?" he said gruffly, his hands moving up and down her back and shooting sparks through her body. "Yes, Seth... oh..." Summer answered, her body tight with excitement. Seth needed no further prompting, his lips ran down her neck, nudging down the straps of her sundress as he trailed kisses across her bare shoulders. His hands found the zipper and with a slick movement he pulled down the zipper and her dress slowly fell away, leaving her in her almost naked glory. Seth moaned with desire as his hands felt the fullness of her breasts under them, he quickly undid her bra strap and peeled it away. He pulled Summer against the wall, allowing her to pull off his shirt, his eyes glued to her upper body, and how gorgeous she looked naked. Finally his shirt was off, and with a growl he turned and pinned her against the wall, enjoying the feeling of her cool breasts pressed onto his hard chest, as he quickly undid his jeans and she pulled off her underwear. They locked lips again, as Seth's hands crept down her flat stomach to touch her nether regions. Summer shivered with anticipation, her hands hooking onto his briefs and pulling them down with one swift motion. Summer arched her hips against his, and Seth's manhood quivered, feeling her utter bareness and openness under him. Holding her tight, he worked his lower region, pushing his hips against hers as she spread her legs open. Slowly, he drove his manhood into her, tantalizing her as she gripped his back, moaning with desire. Finally he pushed himself into her and they rocked together, their bodies slick with sweat, in estacy in each other's arms. 


End file.
